King Arthro
Category:BestiaryCategory:Notorious MonstersCategory:CrabsCategory:Timed Spawn Notorious Monsters Notes *Located around (G-5), typically near the lake. You have to go through King Ranperre's Tomb to get to this area. *His pop method is slightly different than other NMs. Ten Knight Crabs pop 21 hours 5 minutes-24 hours 5 minutes after King Arthro is defeated and after all ten of these Knight Crabs are defeated, King Arthro will spawn 5-10 seconds later. (Example: If Time of death is 6:00pm, the window will begin at 3:05pm the next day and windows will be at the 05 and 35 minute mark.) **Knight Crabs rage progressively. The longer that you hold one the more damage it does. They critical often and have increased evasion and accuracy. A Knight Crab held for 20 minutes will critical a fully self buffed with food 75 PLD/WAR for upwards of 400 damage. **If one Knight Crab is held for more than 5 minutes, the Knight Crabs will begin to respawn. *Instant cast on spells - Waterga IV, Poisonga II, Drown, and Enwater. High level players have high resistance to these spells due to King Arthro's low level. *Uses Hundred Fists and has an Additional Effect: Paralyze on melee attacks. *Resistant to Bind and Silence. *Resistant to Blood Weapon. *Begins to Rage after 20 minutes. Slowly builds to full rage, increasing all stats over time. *King Arthro can despawn after 10 minutes if not claimed. *King Arthro can drop up to three cloths. *Killable by 6 level 62 players . Everbloom Hollow *Found in Everbloom Hollow as a result of being warped there via the Doomvoid ability, used by a Sandworm. *The Past King Arthro is a stronger version of the Present King Arthro. (It is not raged, just a higher level.) *This is a timed, 60 minute battle. *Bubble Shower will summon a Knight Crab, which will try to cure him by casting Water IV on him. **King Arthro will summon more Knight Crabs throughout the fight and they should be killed. **If Knight Crabs are pulled away from King Arthro, they might go back to him to cure him. **When King Arthro is below 20% HP, Knight Crabs spawn far more frequently. *King Arthro is only damaged by Critical Hits, but at a extremely decreased damage. (Thief crits at 90 were landing for 12.) *Found that this above statement is true to some extent, as my NIN/WAR @90 was critting for 80-90 damage per hit. Meat kabobs used, though I didn't have Kannagi. Most if not all my non-crit's landed for 1 damage. *All Normal Nukes do 0-1 damage. *At 90 Critical Hits can land for slightly higher, but not enough to make him killable without a Skillchain. * At 99 Critical Hits were landing were 250+, making him easily soloable. *Also found this above statement to be false, as I just successfully dual boxed this as 90NIN/WAR and 90WHM/BLM. When knights pop i killed them as quickly as possible so they could only get a single water IV off, and I used my WHM/BLM to stun those. Earlier in the fight stun was used for Waterga IV to conserve mp. (As a sidenote I did have to rest about 1-2k mp back during the fight.) **Nukes will do 75%-100% damage only when Magic Burst-ed. *Skillchain/Archive- Best nukes to Magic Burst with are thunder and ice *King Arthro will cast Waterga IV frequently. *King Arthro will gain resistance to Stun after some time. *Water-based spells cure King Arthro. **Distortion proven NOT to cure King Arthro (Water/Ice Based SC) *Killable by 4 level 90 players, using Skillchain-Magic Burst. * Knight Crabs are easily killed at 90 by a Beastmaster pet. Video See Video.